Heydavid17
Heydavid17 (better known simply as David), is a Let's Player on YouTube who has been active since August 2011 with Let's Plays only on his channel. He normally lives in a town named Herlev, in the capital area of Denmark. His mother originates from Bucharest, Romania, while his father originates from Shiraz, Iran. History He started YouTube on the August 1st, 2011 even though his YouTube account was made back in May 2011. Since then David has done many Let's Plays such as Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Digimon and much more. He was not really inspired by anyone to do Let's Plays, but did it to try something new. David has helped out lots of YouTubers by watching their videos and giving them feedback. Even though his comments can be considered harsh and directly negative, he always make sure that it is meant in a productive way, so other YouTubers will have the inspiration to create better content, which later on has resulted in developing a respectable friendly relationship towards others. World Cup Speedruns Back in 2012, Heydavid17 and Lylebandicoot93 where the founders of World Cup Speedruns (WCS). In the mid summer of 2012, They decided to hold WCS1, which was the first tournament for World Cup Speedruns. The tournament started of great, but sadly failed near the end due to people dropping out or being inactive in the tournament. They successfully revamped the tournament in the summer of 2013, and the new tournament started on the 20th August, with some changes in the rules, and with a greater thought of making the new tournament a success. The New Heydavid17 In mid-August 2012, David was challenged by one of his real life friends to do a recording of the game "Slender" as well as using a face cam to film his reaction. This has given David a new kind of style which slowly developed, by now using a face cam in all his videos. David still does regular games with no face cam from time to time but has accepted the style of using a face cam in most of his videos. Meet up with fellow YouTubers LyleBandicoot93 Early 2013, Heydavid17 travelled from Denmark to visit Lylebandicoot93 where he stayed for 11 days. It was a great day for the community as two people who lives far from each other, finally meet up for the first time. This was the first time, that 2 people living in different countries, met up with each other. The meet up resulted in both trips around in N. Ireland as in cities such as Belfast, Bangor & Donaghadee, to shopping malls, a bowling alley and even some nightclubes, and other times where they stayed at home playing games such as "Heroes", "Tekken", "Mortal Kombat" & "Fifa World Cup 2010" 99crashbandicoot In late April 2013, Sebastian (99crashbandicoot), came to Denmark, where he had to participate in a chess tournament, which was only held about 6km (3 miles) away from where David lives, they got to talk for around 1½ hours around dinner time, due to Sebastian having a busy schedule during his stay in Denmark. Life outside YouTube Like other people, David do other things than thinking about his YouTube channel. Eurovision Song Contest David is a well known person around the community on YouTube, but is rarely involved in any of those projects, because of his interest for the Eurovision Song Contest, which has been 1 of his hobbies for more than 10 years. In 2013 he went to his first competition, when it was held in Malmö, Sweden. Followed by a great experience, by meeting new friends and people who has the same interest for the contest, and with a Danish victory as well, then his interest for the competition is still growing. It has helped a lot on his view on human rights and in his interest for Europe as well, by believing how a whole continent with all kinds of cultures, can live very well with each other, through the joys of music. The Eurovision community will forever be his number 1 community and interest. Football Like many other Europeans, football is one of the main sports in Europe, and follows tournaments such as Champions League and Europe League. He has a favorite club in mainly all the big football countries around Europe, such as FC Barcelona from Spain, Chelsea from England and Bayern Munich from Germany, but his biggest support goes to FC København from Denmark and Steaua Bucuresti from Romania. In his youth, he weren't a big fan of football, but slowly became more interested in it, with Steaua Bucuresti being his first team to support, also being the club he supports the most, of any other football clubs in the world. Due to national teams, only being players from the same country, he has a bigger interest in National football, especially when the Danish, Romanian or Iranian team plays qualification matches, to either the World Cup or the Euro Tournament Participation In World Cup Speedruns David is the one half, who started the World Cup Speedruns. The second half being Lyle, which they will together host the first World Cup Speedruns tournament, which they hope to see as a major huge tournament, to be hosted by a various amount of different people. World Cup Speedruns 1 Group Stages For the first World Cup Speedruns tournament, David decided to represent Turkey(Türkiye). Since he is one of the co-founders of the World Cup Speedruns together with Lyle, then both Lyle and David were appointed as hosts for the first tournament. David was placed in Group E, where he would face Manaidr representing Canada, Playsihull representing Estonia & Bionicle2809 representing Luxembourg. With David's success in IAS 8, reaching the final on his debut, he was a candidate to win his Group, which would be against Manaidr, who had already done his 2 other matches. Much time was wasted figuring out an idea what would be possible to speedrun, including an idea which involved a Guitar Hero speedrun. In the end it was decided it would be a speedrun in a random flash game, which was the Unfair Platformer due to hard times deciding a game. With major lag issues from David's side, he lost his first speedrun in the tournament, only being able to finish first level, after spending 15 minutes on level 1, eventually refusing as well to finish the speedrun, since it would be the 3 first levels. David would then face Playsihull as his second opponent, doing Pepsiman. The speedrun would be to finish Stage 2 (6 levels). David started once again badly and was behind from start while Playsihull was well ahead already, all the way until the end of Stage 1. David slowly cought up on Playsihull since David had much more luck in the Stage 2 levels than Playsihull. David managed to finish the speedrun well ahead of Playsihull as well, since Playsihull failed to even finish the first level in Stage 2, at the point when David finished the speedrun. Last and final Group match would then be against Bionicle2809, which was also one of the last speedruns to be uploaded from the Group stage. Originally the speedrun would have been GTA 2, but with about 1 week left of the Group stage, the run was changed to Gex 2. David waited patiently on Bionicle2809 to do the speedrun, but with 1 day left of the Group stage, Bionicle2809 announced that he would forfeit the final match, due to a busy schedule and a lack of confidence in winning, since a victory for Bionicle2809 would still not make him qualify to the next Round, without doing a Triple Threat match, against David and Playsihull. David then uploaded a single run, where he did the planned run, which was to finish "Out Of Toon" 100% as well as defeating the first boss. Round 2 David would originally face either Movember187 (Norway) or Yogamoanyo(Uzbekistan), depending on who would win between the 2 competitors. David was instead given a BYE, since neither of the competitors could make themself face each other, to decide who would face David. David then had to record a void video, which would be of Spyro 1 to complete Artisans 100%, and at the same time would count Spyro as a played game. Quarter-Final For the Quarter-Final, David was set to face Group F winner Zaydskate (Japan). The decision of the game was unluckily not controversial free, since Zaydskate was limited to a few games, by not using an emulator in the tournament. Zaydskate claimed that David was the cause of the problem, due to his former decisions on games, without knowing that David would face Zaydskate at the beginning of the tournament. The final decision on the game was that it would be a Lego Star Wars speedrun, to complete entire Episode 1. The match was close from start to end, but due to a time wasting point on Zaydskate's side of the screen, David was able to stay in the front position until the end of the speedrun, and to claim the victory. After the run, Zaydskate accused immediately David for "lying" about when he last played the game, and came as well with other reasons for a re-match, including excuses about "glitches" and the match being close so it could be seen as a draw according to IAS rules, and not WCS rules. All this was denied by Lyle, and David progressed to the Semi-Finals Semi-Final As soon as David won the Quarter-Final match against Zaydskate, he would face TheAFH013, who had done his Quarter-Final match earlier. Unlike the Quarter-Final match which took days to decide, it was decided that David and Al(TheAFH13) would do a speedrun in "Scooby Doo & The Cyber Chase" within few minutes. It was expected that since none of the players had any experience with the game, then the match would be a race to defeat the Second Boss, before the run was started. During the run, it was re-decided that the race would be to defeat the Third Boss instead, since both players did surprisingly well on their first try to reach far in the game. Both players were close on each other throughout most of the run, until the 2nd level in the 3rd world(the bobsleigh level). With both players having problems, Al was the more successful player in the level, and could reach the 3rd Boss first, and was as well the first person to defeat the 3rd Boss. David reached the final level, as soon when Al finished the run. David will then progress to the Second Chance Round, where he will face TheSubpixel & CrystalFissure in the game "Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters". Noticeable is, that if the run has stayed as it was decided first, to defeat the 2nd Boss, then David would have claimed victorious instead of Al. Second Chance David would originally face both TheSubpixel & CrystalFissure in the Second Chance Round, for a single spot into the Grand Final. Since David was one of the hosts of WCS1, he would not have any decision on what the goal of the race will be, and instead only Lyle would have the final decision on what the goal of the speedrun would be. Various problems occurred before the speedrun, which took about 1 month before it was done, since David was being busy with life around getting a job, which took much of his free time, CrystalFissure who got problems with the internet and weren't able to get online and TheSubpixel who originally would have faced TheStickKid, but refused to face him. In the end only David & Andrew(CrystalFissure) did the speedrun, due to TheSubpixel being inactive around responding. The speedrun was completely clueless for both runners, who only knew a little about the game, but still no big experience with the horrible controls in the game. Al (TheAFH013) was in the group call, in otder to guide both players in case they would get in trouble. This would be the end for David, who reached in the end a respectable 5th place overall in the tournament, since Andrew managed to finish first. World Cup Speedruns 2 Once again, David would be a host of the tournament, alongside with Lyle and Angus this time. This time he would represent "Iran", with the reason of Iran being qualified to the actual Fifa World Cup, which was held in Brazil, in 2014. Group Stage In the Group stage, David was placed in the last Group of the tournament, which was Group H, consisting of other good friends of David. 99crashbandicoot(Sebastian) representing Vanuatu, SuperGhettoSandwich (Robert) representing Scotland & Rickyman48 (Ricky) representing the Philippines. In his first game, he faced Ricky in a short Gex 2 speedrun to beat the first boss, starting off with both players failing in the first few seconds by dying in the warp room. David won by some seconds ahead of Ricky. Second game was against Robert in Crash 1, where David would dominate and completely ruin Rob, who suffered from Game Overs in a race to beat Koala Kong. With a win in the last game, David could claim the victory in the Group as move on as Group winner. David faced Sebastian in Spyro 2, to 100% the level Colossus and then afterwards beat Crush. Both players having a good knowledge about the game, yet frustrations caused them both to fail, yet David managed to win and claim the 1st place in the Group. Quarter-Final David would face the runner-up from Group G in the next Round, which was Th3AustralianGam3r (Cameron), another of Davids good friends. The run would be a Gex 2 run to defeat the second boss, and at the same time getting 3 golden remotes. Once again David would destroy his opponent, hence Cameron not even finishing the run, when David was done. David would then move on to the Semi-final. Semi-Final David would here face ShoReWol (Kris a.k.a Barons), since he defeated David's co-host LyleBandicoot93 (Lyle). They decided to do Spyro 2 in a very long game, where the goal was to 100% the entire first world and all it's levels, and then defeating Gulp. The run lasted for at least 90 minutes, and is one of the longest semi-final speedruns ever. After destroying opponents such as Cameron & Robert, David was the one who got destroyed this time and once again, he just missed out on being in the Grand Final, for the second time. World Cup Speedruns 3 For the third time, David would host the tournament, but this time he would be the only host. He announced that WCS3 would be a Crash & Spyro tournament, starting the tournament on the 20th of November 2014. With a total of 20 people competing in the tournament, 8 runners for Spyro & 12 runners for Crash, David himself picked Crash. Group Stage David was here placed in the same group with WumWip (Isaac) who made his debut, Darkflame78100 (George) who participated for the second time, and DigitalMasterpieces (Arvid), which is David's Crash rival of all time. David's first run was against George where they did Crash 3, the race was to get 5 Relics and defeat N. Tropy, which caused big trouble for George who first finished over 25 minutes after David did, giving David a safe first win of the tournament. Second game would be with his great friend and rival Arvid, in a Crash 2 run to beat Tiny, the entire run being intence from start to end. With a close finish, David managed to scrap in the victory and even Arvid died as well on Tiny after David finished, giving David a more secure win, and could claim another 3 points, and his first win against Arvid in a non-friendly run. Last run would be against Isaac who would be the new runner of the group, with another close run David didn't managed to beat Isaac, due to many fails and deaths that caused David to fall badly behind in a Twinsanity run to beat Tikimon. David, Arvid & Isaac all finished on 6 points, and would have went into a triple match, but due to the new Time rule which was introduced for WCS3, David managed to finish the group as a group winner, due to having the best Time difference, and will now face Manaidr in the quarter-final. Quarter-Final David would wait until the deadline of the Group Stages, since the last run between supster131 & COOLPRO195, would determinate David's future opponent. The run was found controversial due to supster131 not using his own footage, and was disqualified, giving COOLPRO195 a default win & Manaidr a place in the Quarter-final as well, which would be David's next opponent. Manaidr(Cole) & David would do their match right after the conclusion of the disqualification of supster131, which ended to be in Crash 1. The race was decided to be to finish N. Brio which is almost right at the end of the game, lasting for almost an hour. From the very beginning, the race was obvious since David would stay in the lead til the end. At the point David finished N. Brio, Cole had gotten a game over and decided to quit completely, since he would start from the very beginning. Cole got his game over in the level "Genertor Room". David would then face Lylebandicoot93 in the semi-final. Semi-Final David would for the first time ever, face LyleBandicoot93(Lyle) in a tournament, despite they both hosted the first 2 WCS together and been in numerous tournaments as well by now, then this would be the first time they would race each other. The race between the 2 individuals was already discussed in David's Quarter-Final run against Cole and was decided to be Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, giving David a major favorite title to win, due to Lyle's very well known hatred towards the game, Cole added on at the end of the Quarter-Final run "Lyle, don't fuck up... or else". The run would be a race to the 4th boss, with both runners knowing from the start that David would most likely be the victorious one. After the first 2 levels, David had already shown his self-confidence by taking the time to collect the green gem. While Lyle suffered from multiple deaths over the entire run, David was the opposite who barely died and had a high amount of lives over the course of the run. David finished the 4th boss ahead of Lyle by 23 minutes, and had collected 8 gems at the point, Lyle ended by finishing the run at the point when David was about to enter the last boss with 10 gems as well(Half of the gems were all colored gems). David will then be the first WCS host to enter the final. Final David's opponents in the final will be LukeRF44(Luke), who managed to reach the final from the Spyro groups by being undefeated. MrFinlandBoy who also got to the final, through the Spyro groups, also being completely undefeated, and lastly COOLPRO195(Pedro), who reached the final by doing Crash runs, and also by slipping though hard opponents. Noticeable is that COOLPRO195, would have been eliminated in the group stage, but moved on due to supster131(Andrew) cheating in the final group run, and also skipped both knockout-rounds, due to WumWip's inactivity & Abdul's forfeit. The final took place on the 6th og June 2015, the time for the run was scheduled to begin at 5 PM (Central European Time), but was eventually delayed by 80 minutes, due to people getting ready, and decided the goal for the games. It was also decided that the Crash runners, started to play Crash, while Spyro people started with Spyro. The games were Crash & Spyro 3, to beat Cortex in Crash and beat Spike in Spyro. The 2 main favorites for the title were both LukeRF44 & MrFinlandBoy, who eventually was mostly neck on neck during their entire Spyro run, but as they got further into Crash, MrFinlandBoy would take over by a few minutes, and would eventually win the entire tournament, defending his title. LukeRF44, who were only few minutes behind then placed 2nd to claim the silver, while the remaining to runners, which were David himself & COOLPRO195, fighting for the bronze. David managed to stay in front by a good lead when those 2 changed to the Spyro game, but lost a good amount of time with defeating the Bronze, however COOLPRO195 didn't managed to get back, and lost the Bronze, leading to that there was no point for COOLPRO195 to finish, and ended on 4th. Statistics Tournament Statistics Match Statistics Rivalry With DigitalMasterpieces Heydavid17 and DigitalMasterpieces are doing many friendly matches against each other when they are either bored on in a good mood for the fun and enjoyment of it, mostly Crash games, since it's the only childhood game for both players Speedrun Statistics Friendly Matches World Cup Speedruns Matches Minor Tournament Matches Medals/Trophies OSS_2.png|OSS1 Silver Trophy WCS3_Bronze.png|World Cup Speedruns 3 - Bronze Trophy Did you know? *Heydavid17 is the co-founder of World Cup Speedruns, together with LyleBandicoot93. *Heydavid17 is the only currently known person, with 3 nationalities(Danish, Romanian & Persian) *Heydavid17 has reached the semi-final stage, in every tournament he participated in. Titles Category:WCS Participant Category:WCS Host